Talk:Viktor Nikiforov/@comment-72.135.216.127-20161222121924
Ok so I don't want anyone to take this the wrong way. I really, really want them to be engaged. And up until very recently I was 100% convinced that they were. But I'm kind of having doubts after episode 12, and I really need other peoples' opinions, so I can try getting some clarity and get rid of the doubts. It's obvious that those two are in a romantic relationship, but it feels like the actual engagement is kind of a misunderstanding, and I'm really frustrated that it didn't get addressed/resolved in episodes 11 or 12. I'm totally aware that Victor literally says, "They're engagement rings. We'll get married once he wins gold," but Yuuri's reaction is what bothers me. Like he didn't outright say no, but he was pretty much like wtf victor?? when Victor saif that. And he was trying pretty hard to shut Phichit down when he thought they were married, insisting that they were just to show his gratitude. I was able to convince myself that maybe Yuuri only reacted that way because Victor was antagonizing the other competitors with the gold medal comment, and also just out of embarrassment for being called out in front of an entire restaurant. And then I was also able to convince myself that the reason Yuuri himself never gave any explicit confirmation that it was a propsal (even to Victor and in his head he kept saying they were just a thank you gift/lucky charms) is because he's shy and was just too nervous to admit it? Because I didn't want to think he was naive enough to NOT understand the implications of exchanging gold wedding rings in front of a church. But what really got to me is the very first scene in episode 12 and Yuuri's entire train of thought about retiring that leads up to that scene. He wants to retire, and he wants Victor to go back to Russia and compete again. This would obviously end their coach/student relationship, but it would probably also be the end of their personal relationship, as Yuuri would be in Japan, disconnected from the skating world, and Victor would be in Russia, consumed by the skating world and most likely neglecting his 2 l's again. Which is why Victor was so upset by Yuuri even suggesting that. I don't think seperating is truly what Yuuri WANTED, but he was still very willing to, and thought he was doing Victor a favor. The classic "I love you so I'm letting you go," scenario. I realize that later on, Yuuri changes his mind and decides he wants to continue to skate with Victor, but why would he even suggest splitting up in the first place? He'd already known he was going to tell Victor to leave back in episode 9 before the exchanging of rings. So if he thought they were going to go their seperate ways, why would he get engaged to Victor? So though I think Victor truly DOES see it as an engagement since he actually SAID it, I'm doubting that Yuuri sees it that way as well. Which is a pretty serious miscommunication... TL;DR... 1) Yuuri already thought they would go their seperate ways before episode 10, so it doesn't make sense that he bought them to be engagement (aka "stay with me forever") rings. 3) Yuuri never gave explicit confirmation that they were engaged. In fact, he reacted somewhat negatively to the suggestion. and idk I guess both parties kind of need to agree. 4) He DID explicitly say that the rings had different purposes. 5) They never actually had a serious conversation about it, so it kind of feels like it was put in there as a joke. :/ Which is just cruel tbh lol. I suppose maybe I'm just being too pessemistic? Like I feel like the confirmation of their engagement needed to be more explicit, so people can't make arguments like this. Because if the creators wholeheartedly meant for the characters to be engaged, they wouldn't want people to misunderstand. Please refute everything i just said so I can be at peace... I just want them to get married and be happy.... :')))